


If only someone cared

by 2Sweetpotato



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Parents, Adoption, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Grammer, Bullied Severus Snape, Child Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eating Disorders, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Forgiveness, Fucked Up, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Good Severus Snape, He just wants love, Hurt Severus Snape, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Intersexuall Severus Snape, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Panic Attacks, Pedophilia, Potions, Sad Severus Snape, Self-Harm, Separation Anxiety, Severus Snape Needs a Hug, Severus has PTSD, Sexual Abuse, The Marauder's time area, Young James Potter, Young Lily Evans - Freeform, Young Peter Pettigrew, Young Remus Lupin, Young Severus Snape, Young Sirius Black, no beta we die like men, this is why i can't have nice things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Sweetpotato/pseuds/2Sweetpotato
Summary: severus snape does not know what true happiness is. He has however known pain sinds the day he was born, he's not really sure how happiness work's but he has learned to accept that, he knows that he won't ever be happy but thats oke, the only thing he has to do is to try to stay alive. But with a world that try's to break you down it can be hard.or, Severus is going through some VERY messed up stuff and everyone finds out.XXXXXXXX THIS WORK HAS VERY DARK AND EXPLICIT TOPPIC'S, IF ANY OF THE THINGS THAT ARE TAGT ARE TRIGGERING TO YOU DON'T READ THIS!! XXXXXXXX
Relationships: Severus Snape & Eileen Prince, Severus Snape & Everyone, Severus Snape & James Potter, Severus Snape & Lily Evans, Severus Snape & Tobias Snape, Severus Snape & the Marauders
Comments: 20
Kudos: 82





	1. Another day another morning

**Author's Note:**

> ( sadly enough am i not the creator of any of these charachters, they all belong to JK Rowling )  
> Heeeeyyyy Loves! Thx for reading this mess i call a fic, i just wanted to say that my English is not really good sinds it's not my first language my grammer also sucks like, a lot so if you find any grammer mistakes. Sorry a bitch can't write but hey if you don't mind that have fun reading. Also this is a MATURE ( Might change it to Explicit tho ) fic!! it has a lot of dark topics as you can see in the tags. if any of these things are triggering to you don't read this fic then. i dont really know what else to say so enjoy!! Oh! and Severus is 11 at the begining of the story.
> 
> ( ps: it's my first time writing a fic so pls be nice )

“Why can’t you do anything right!” Severus plays with his hair against his pillow, another day another morning. He finds it quit funny that his father managed to get drunk already, he stretches out, his joins popping he then gets up and walks to the door, he opens it a tiny bit so he can see through the slit. ”I should have never married you! You and that kid are a waste of my money and a waste of space!” Severus just watches his mother take in all the insults that come out of his fathers mouth. He used to stand up for her but that would only make the man more angry, plus his mother never really seemed to care anyways.

“Where is that brat…” Severus shakes himself out of his thoughts and opens the door fully. “I’m here sir” He already knows what’s going to happen, he just wants to get it over with. “You! Why aren’t you cleaning?! You think you can just live here and sit on you lazy ass all day?!” Severus shrinks back at his father’s loud voice.

‘ _DON’T BE A FUCKING COWARED’_ great, the voice in his head seems awake as well.

“Shut up” He whispers to himself. hiding his face behind his long raven black hair.

“What did you say boy?! Speak louder!” Severus heart drops for a moment thinking his father mistakenly heard what he said.

“I said I was cleaning my room sir..” That was a lie but Severus hopes the old man falls for it anyway.

Tobias stands still for a second just looking at him, he says nothing. His mother has already left to do whatever she’s doing so they where now alone, standing in the tiny Livingroom.

Severus pinches his hand to stop it from shaking but it doesn’t really work, he rather has his father be loud than quiet, quiet’s never good.

“So you where sleeping huh?” Tobias would almost seem sober if it wasn’t for his balance, it scared Severus even more.

“N-no Father I wasn’t” Severus try’s but he immediately knew he messed up the moment he stuttered.

_‘GOOD JOB YOU IDIOT’_ The voice comments.

Tobias eyes widen it looks as if he will fall down any moment but then he begins walking to the other side of the room, to Severus.

Severus doesn’t dare to move as he just stands frozen in front of his father hands pinching each other. “Father huh ?..” Tobias stands so close that Severus can smell the alcohol from his mouth. Then he realized something, he had accidently called his dad ‘father’ out loud.

“I-I didn’t mean to say that sir! it was an accide-“ before he can finish his sentence his fathers hands are on his neck.

“I don’t have a fucking freak for a child.” His father whispers slowly, choking him.

Severus looks his father in the eyes and feels himself tremble. Tobias eyes are empty and dark, they make Severus feel like he’s drowning. He can’t breathe.

“Ughuh-Plea-uhea-pleas let go.” He tries to say but Tobias only squeezes tighter. Severus feels like his lungs are going to explode and starts to panic. He can’t cry in front of his father or he’s going to get even more mad.

He tries to stay calm but it’s not really working, Just before Severus can feel the tears creeping in, does his father let go. He fall's agains the wall behind him red marks around his neck 

“Go to your room, I don’t want to see that face of yours again, you disgust me.” he turns around and walks to the kitchen without looking back.

Severus stands still trying to catch his breath, he then glances at the kitchen door stomach aching. He hadn't eaten the night before. He turns around and walks to his room.

‘YOU CAN’T DO ANYTING RIGHT CAN YOU?’

“Shut up” he whispers back, closing the door behind him. His room exists out of a worn out mattress a little window and black wooden nightstand that had seen better days. 

‘YOU DON’T GET TO EAT TODAY EITHER, ITS WHAT YOU DESERVE YOU DISGUSTING FREAK’ 

Severus plops on his bed and stares at the ceiling. “ I know. ” he signs.


	2. Severus what are you Hidding ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this might not seem like that much of an angsty fic but believe me it's building up to something very dark. BE PREPARED~.

Severus had managed to fall asleep but was awoken by his mother a few minutes later. “ Severus, I need you to go to the store, we need eggs and milk.” He opens his eyes and looks at his mother. It seems like every time he sees her, she looks even more sick. Eileen’s dark eyes go from his face to his neck. “go put on a scarf.” She then walks away without another word.

“That’s the most she has spoken to me this week” he mumbles as he opens his nightstand, his mother had put a spell on it so he can put as much stuff in it as he wants. That was also the only time that she had used magic in the house as his father thinks that wizards are freaks, so their not allowed to use their magic when their at home or anywhere near him. Severus pulls out a black thick scarf that he got from his mother when he was 8, it’s the first time she had gotten him something so it holds a very special place in his heart.

“ it’s summer and I’m wearing a scarf, Lily’s going to ask questions” He smiles to himself. He opens the door slowly. Looking if his father is anywhere near, when he only sees his mother in the Livingroom, does he let out a relieved sign. He then puts on his shoes and coat and walks out of the door. “Oh Spinners End your as beautiful as ever” he lets out sarcastically.

On his way to the store he feels a hand on his back, Severus flinches and looks behind him to only see a head full of fiery red hair. “hello to you too Lily” He smiles. Lily smiles back. “Oh come-on you totally got scared!” she laughs. She then walks next to him and gives him a look. ”What?” He already knows what she’s looking at but he likes to act like he doesn’t. ”What? Severus it’s like 30 degrees out here and you look like a snowman, I know you don’t like to show that you got skin, but come on even this is too much for you”. they get to the store and walk in. “I’m just feeling a little sick that’s all.” And he’s not lying, not eating for two days and wearing layering clothes while it’s 25 Degrees out, is making him feel like he can pass out at any moment. “You do look very sick, did you take medication?” She asks him looking concerned. Severus loves that Lily seems to care about him, she’s the only one that always checks up on him and actually makes him feel like a human. “I did, don’t worry” he lies. They walk around the store to get what they need stopping a few times to compare some products and talk about their weekend. As he walks passed the bakery area he feels a wave of nausea overcome him, He runs out of the store and throws up near a tree, some people stop and stare at him will whispering, he feels awful. “ Severus are you ok?!” Lily says will trying to get his hair out of his face. “You just bolded out there, it scared me.” Severus feels even worse now knowing he scared Lily. “I’m ok I just ha-“ Before he can explain he’s throwing up again.

“God Severus I knew you where sick but this looks bad, should I call your mother?” Severus puts his hand on Lily’s hand that’s holding his hair up.” It’s ok Lily I’m feeling a lot better now” He lies. She looks at him for a second and then signs. “If you say so, But Severus you really need to take better care of yourself, I didn’t see it because your hair was down and your clothes but you got a lot skinnier. If you get home you need to rest, ok? “ She looks like a mother scolding her son. “ I will, don’t worry.” she gives him a relieved smile. “Good, I’m going to get you a bottle of water and the stuff you need, I’ll be right back.” Severus smiles back at her. “Ok thanks.” Just as she’s entering the store does he remember something. ”Wait! Lily the money!” he yells, she turns to him smiling “Don’t worry I took it out of your coat!” She yells back walking further into the store. “When did she do that?” He wonders out loud while looking around, it’s a really nice weather today. When he doesn’t feel so nauseated anymore he goes to find a place to sit out of the sun, he finds a bench on the other side of the store Infront of a building. “Just perfect.” He sits on the bench waiting for Lily.

“Hey, excuse me young man could you help me? I’m looking for a place called the love chien. Do you know where it is?” 

Severus looks at the man. He seems to be in his early 30’s and is pretty tall and broad, he has dark skin and a big Snake Tattoo on his neck. He wears a white dress shirt and suit pants which is weird to Severus since their in Spinners End. Overall the man gives off a weird vibe. He doesn’t like it.

“Young man? Do you know where it is?” Severus stops analyzing the man feeling rude for judging someone on their looks,. “Oh uhm no sorry I have no idea where it could be.” He answers honestly.

The man looks at him and smiles widely. “ why are you wearing a scarf?” the man asked. “Severus is caught off guard by the sudden question. “Pardon?” he asks back. the man sits next to him and stares very intensely at his face. “The scarf, why are you wearing it? It’s quit hot out here so I find it weird that your wearing a scarf.” Severus just looks at the man not knowing what to say. The man moves closer. ”I would almost think your hiding something, but that would be silly wouldn’t it?” he asks still just staring at his face with a wide smile. Severus doesn’t know what to do, the man is scaring him but something is holding him back from leaving the bench. “and what would I be hiding then?” he’s surprised by his own words, the man just stares with a smile. “I don’t know Severus, what would you be hiding?” Severus looks with big eyes at the man not moving a single muscle, and then he feels something grab his back, he turns around shocked. “Severus!! I’ve been calling your name for like 10 minutes, where did you go?” It’s Lily, her face is quit red but he doesn’t know if it’s because of the sun or because she’s mad. “Hey you ok? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Severus turns back around to see no one sitting on the bench. “yeah I’m fine I just feel really sick again, I think I’m going home.” Lily puts her hand on his head. “Yeah I think that’s a good idea,”

They walk back to Severus home. “well I’m going, thanks for coming with me.” Lily gives him a hug and waves him goodbye. ‘really what was that about?’ he asks himself. “how did that man know my name? I’ve never seen him here before, maybe he’s a new neighbor?” He knows that even if he was a new neighbor, that the man knowing his name is still very odd, but he doesn’t want to think about it anymore.

He walks in to the hallway and takes his coat and shoes off, when he notice a letter with his name on it on the floor. He picks the letter up and takes a closer look at it. It looks fancy. He puts it in his pocket and sneaks to the kitchen door hoping his father won’t be in it.

“Yes, yes I know I said I would bring the money on Friday but you see, my wife’s sick so I have to take care of her, you do understand that right? I will bring it this next Monday so don’t worry I promise I will pay you everything back.” Severus knows his father had borrowed money to gamble and has a lot of debt’s, he also knows that his father is planning to never pay that money back, so he wonders what’s going to happen next Monday. 

“give it to me.” Severus jumps back, it’s his mother. She’s holding her hand out to him waiting for the eggs and bread to be given. He gives her the food and walks to his bedroom. When he closed the door he makes sure to lock it, he then takes off his scarf and puts it back in the nightstand. He starts by sitting as comfortable as he can on his bed taking out the letter. “Let’s see what this is about.” Severus opens the letter and looks it over, his eyes getting bigger the longer he reads it, he puts the letter down for a second not believing what he just read. “no way, this can’t be real.” He puts a hand on his mouth just staring at the letter, he forgets all about the bad things that had happened this day and looks at the letter with a wide smile still in disbelieve. ”I’m going to Hogwarts.. “He whispers, too afraid to say it out loud. “I’m going to fucking Hogwarts.” he says again just a little louder this time. “he jumps off his bed and walks to the living room searching for his mother. “Mom!! I’m going to Hogwarts!!”he yells too happy to think straight. His mother is in the kitchen looking out of the window Smoking something. “when?” she ask not looking at him. “he feels a little les happy and shows her the letter. “ It says that my first term is going to start on September 3rd . “ he points out giving her the letter, she takes a better look at it and gives it back with a sign. “ your father won’t let you go.” she says inhaling the smoke, Severus smile is completely of his face. “but I have to, it’s Hogwarts, mom I have to go to Hogwarts.” he puts the letter on the table. 

Eileen turns to face him. “It’s just another school Severus don’t make such a big deal about it.” She had put out her cigar and leans heavy against the counter. “No mom it’s not, this is important. I can learn so much things there it will help me get a better future and my magi- **Your magic is fine, you don’t have to learn more of it Severus!** ”

His mother’s sudden outburst surprises him and he takes a step back. She takes a deep breath as if just talking to Severus is exhausting. “You won’t go Severus and that’s final.” She then leaves the room leaving behind a shocked Severus. “But I have to…” He whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor Severus, he just wants to got to Hogwarts :(.


	3. Lets go on a adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry yall!! i didn't think people would actually read this but i'm pleasantly surprised. I couldn't stop writing because i was so excited that you guys like the story so far. i hope that you will keep liking it!! (- ~ < )

He had no idea what he was going to do, he just had to go to Hogwarts, it was the only chance to get somewhere in his life. He looks around for a moment as if the answer to his problem will just pop up. He then lets out a deep sign And walks to the table to stare at the letter. “I’m going.” he whispers deliberately.

He looks at the letter some more and can slowly feel a smile work its way back. “Yes, I’m going to Hogwarts, no matter what I have to do.” he grabs the letter and walks to the kitchen door when his stomach starts to rumble.

“I should eat something, Lily has noticed that I lost some weight. I can’t give her more reasons to find me disgusting.” with that thought in mind he goes to find something light to eat, he decides on a piece of plain bread and an apple for later. He then goes looking in the fridge for something to drink but is not surprised to only find beer in it.

“then tap water it is”

He walks back to his room with his stuff trying to ignore his mother. He ate his bread and apple and read the letter another ten times. “I need stuff before I go, but how will I get that without them knowing?” he thinks and writes some things on a piece of paper until he’s satisfied with the plan he got.

“It’s not a great plan but it’s something.” Severus looks around his room taking all of it in.

“Oh, how I can’t wait to get away from this place.” he says plopping down on his pillow.

He hadn’t noticed it, but he had apparently fallen asleep, only to be awoken by his dad’s yelling again.

“And tell that kid to get a fucking job or some shit! I’m tired and sick of being the one to pay for your asses while you just sit around and do nothing!!”

Severus just signs and tries to fall asleep again. But his stomach is rumbling again. He sits up, and is hit with a cramp and a warm feeling between his legs.

“No pleas not now.” He whimpers. But he knows he has to put on a pad and get some medication before the cramps got worse.

He turns around and searches through his nightstand for a pad. After a minute of searching and finding nothing he gives up. “Shit, no I already used the last one!” He silently screams to himself.

The cramps are getting worse and worse by the minute. he looks for a pain killer and is lucky to find one left in the pack.

“Why didn’t I get some pads when I was still in the store” he curses.

he takes the pill with the little bit of water that was left. 

he jumps when he hears a loud bang in the living room. “the food tastes like dog shit! You had one job and you couldn’t even do that yo-” Severus ignores the rest of his father’s yelling to tired for his mood.

“I have to ask mo- “Severus flinches to the sound of a slap.

“Pleas just stop.” he can hear his mother say. 

He looks at his door for a few minutes only hearing his dad’s yelling and his mother’s pleas.

“I can’t do this” he whispers looking down. The cramps still hurting.

He takes his phone from his nightstand and rings the only person he can think of now.

“Hello?”

“Hi Lily, I was wondering if I could come by for a moment.” He bites his finger a little.

“Hey! Severus! Of course, you can, my mom was wondering when you would come by again.”

He lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Great I be there in a minute.” He says back feeling nice that Lily’s family actually likes him.

“Ok cool, I will tell my mom your coming, do you want to sleep over again?” she asks.

“No, I don- “he was about to say that that would not be needed but the sound of his dad yelling interrupted that thought. “I mean if it’s not too much to ask, then could I?” he ask instead.

“Don’t be silly, of course you can! Your always welcome here.” She says with not a single doubt.

Just hearing that put a smile on Severus face. “Ok I’m packing my things, see you later.” He tells her.

They hang up and Severus starts to pack some stuff. He then puts a clean sock in his underwear as a makeshift pat. The cramps still very present but the thought of seeing Lily again made it a little more bearable.

After checking if he got everything including the letter. He opened the small window and snuck out.

Walking in Spinners end in the dark is not the most fun thing to do but it was something Severus was kind of used to, after having done it so many times.

He walked for about ten minutes until he arrived at the Evans household. He ringed the bell and waited until Petunia opened the door looking annoyed at Severus arrival.

“What are you doing here.” She sneers at him. Severus gives her just as much of a look back but then Lily pushed Petunia out of the way with a big smile on her face.

“Severus! Come in you won’t believe what I just got.” She yells excitingly at him grabs his arm and pulls him into the house.

“Lily let the boy breathe.” He hears mister Evan say.

“He’s fine dad, I’m going to take him upstairs!” she yells back.

“Hi mister Evan.” Severus greets quietly.

“Hello Severus, it’s nice to see you again, you sure have grown a lot over the summer.” Mister Evan says with a smile that greatly resembles that of Lily.

“Yes, yes, let’s go Severus! I need to show you something. “she pulls Severus up the stairs and drags him straight to her room.

“What about your mom?” he asks wanting to greet misses Evan.

“she when’d to her friend for a ‘girls’ night’ “Lily quotes with a roll of her eyes.

“Oh, ok then, but hey uhm Lily can I ask you something?” he sits on Lily’s bed looking around, he still finds it funny that Lily’s room looks like it could belong to that of a twenty-year-old. Full of books and monotonous colors, which he doesn’t think fits her very well as she’s a very colorful person to begin with. Not only from the outside but also from the inside. The exact opposite of him. 

“you know you can ask me anything Severus spit it out.” She’s looking through her basket full of stuff.

“yeah, your right I can…” He waits a few more moments and can feel Lily’s eyes now on him.

“I was wondering if I could have one of your pads, I don’t have anymore at home and the stores are closed.” He says not looking at her.

Lily knows that Severus was born with extra parts down there. She and her mom where the only people outside of his parents to know.

And they had known by accident to.

* * *

They had been playing at their secret spot when it had happened. Severus at first didn’t notice but Lily had. She looked at Severus with big eyes when a dark spot was left behind on the place he sat.

“Oh my god, Severus your bleeding!” she had yelled.

Severus was very confused when he saw the dark spot on the grass and then on his light grey pants.

“Huh? How? “he asks not knowing what to do and slowly panicking.

“are you in pain?” Lily looked even more panicked than Severus did, thinking her friend was dying or something.

“No, I’m ok, I didn’t even notice until you called it out.” He said still looking at the spot, the feeling of his pants becoming very uncomfortable. 

“Ok, ok that’s good, I will call my mom to come pick us up.”

After about fifteen minutes went by and Miss Evan picked the both of them up.

The car ride was mostly silence. Just Lily and misses Evan asking Severus if he was feeling ok. Even when he tried to convince them that he was fine they still thought that taking him to the doctor was the right thing to do.

When they had finally arrived. Severus still felt very weird about the whole situation.

It really didn’t hurt. 

After waiting for about five minutes, he heard his name called out by the doctor. He followed her inside with miss Evan and Lily right behind him.

“So, Mister Snape, what is the problem?” the doctor asked.

Before he could speak Lily was already explaining everything to the doctor.

“That’s indeed very concerning, could you show me the spot?” she asked. 

Severus took off the Jacket miss Evan had given him and showed the doctor the dark spot on his pants.

“I see, can you pleas walk behind the curtain and take your pants off so I can take a better look at it?” she asked putting on some medical gloves.

Severus had felt the red crawling up his face but still when’d behind the curtain.

“So, are they your family?” the doctor had asked trying to make him a little less uncomfortable.

“No” he said back still feeling very uncomfortable.

“Oh, well would you like for me to ask them to wait in the waiting room then?” she now had a mask on her face and signed for Severus to take his pants off.

He took the hint and took his pants off with an even darker blush on his cheeks. He then stood in front of the doctor and remember the question she had asked.

“No, I would like for them to stay here pleas.” He said. Not wanting to be alone with the doctor even though he knew she would only help him.

“Ok can you please take your underwear off too so I can see what the problem is.” 

Severus stood still, he was not allowed to let anyone know about his secret. And if he took off his pants then the doctor would know about it and find him a freak, a monster just like his mom and dad.

“Mister Snape?”

Severus was in so much panic that he didn’t notice that he started to breathe a little heavier.

“Mister Snape? Can you tell me what’s wrong? She had asked but Severus could not hear her, he was too busy thinking how he could get out of this situation.

“Sev are you ok?” he heard Lily ask with concern in her voice.

No, she couldn’t know, Lily couldn’t know, she would leave him and see how disgusting he was.

Before he knew it, he started to cry the tears rolling down his face like heavy rain.

“Severus? What’s wrong?” this time it was Miss Evan and she had apparently opened the curtain.

Severus just curled into himself on the floor and sobbed even harder. Not being able to find a way out of the situation.

He then felt a warm hand on his knee.

“Come on Sev, tell us what’s wrong.” It was Lily and she was now sitting next to him and petting his head. 

Severus didn’t look at her, he was so sad and scared of what they were going to think of him, that when he tried to speak for a moment the only words to actually come out was.

“Ple-please don’t lea-leave me!” he sobbed miserable.

He could feel the confused eyes. “Severus we would never but you have to tell us whats wrong so we can help.” miss Evan says now kneeling in front of him.

“do you want me to call your parents?” Even though he knew that she had only meant it well it still felt like more of a threat then anything ells.

“No-no pleas.” He said trying to sound clear.

“ok, then Severus can you tell us why your so upset?”

Miss Evan took his left hand in hers, looking deep into his eyes as if the answer would be in there somehow.

Severus took a deep breath and squeeze her hand a little.

“I have a- I I can’t tell you, you will think I’m weird.” He takes his hand away from her and puts it in between his legs.

He has noticed that the doctor had left the room.

“Severus does it have anything to do with the reason your bleeding?” Miss Evan’s eyes look stern but caring. It somehow makes Severus feel a little braver.

“I don’t really know but I think so.” he could say that without feeling like he was suffocating so that must mean something good.

“He Sev It’s ok, no matter what it is you can tell us, we won’t leave you.” Lily is patting his hair. It has a calming effect on Severus, and he takes another deep breath.

The doctor had comeback with some water.

“I see you have calmed down a little bit, do you think you will be able to let me take a look at you?” she asked as she gave the water to him.

“Can they stay?” he had asked feeling very small.

“Of course they can but you will have to take your underwear off.” She patted the table next to her.

“Oh, yeah uhm can just Miss Evan stay then?” he then says not liking the idea of having Lily see him naked.

“Of course she can stay, if that makes you feel better.” The doctor said with a sweet smile.

Severus couldn’t help but calm down,

“ok lady could you pleas wait behind the curtain so I can examine your friend?” she looked at Lily, but Lily was not having it.

“Are you sure you will be fine?” she asked instead hugging him sideways.

He took another deep breath and looked Lily in the eyes, she looked so worried.

“Thanks Lily but I think I will be fine.” He tried to reinsure her.

Lily gives him a small smile and walks to the other side to close the curtain.

“Ok mister Snape ready when you are.” The doctor said.

He looked at miss Evan feeling very awkward but at the same time a little less scared.

“Can I say something first?” he asks.

“go ahead dear.” The doctor said still sitting patiently.

He knew that they would know about his secret body parts at some point so he would rather say it himself then let them be shocked by what they find.

“There is- uhm I don’t really know how to say this.” He took some more time to think about the words he would say until he decided to just spit it out.

“I’m not really a boy” he decided on, not the best way to say it.

Both the doctor and Miss Evan looked very confused at him.

“What do you mean Severus, are you a girl?” Miss Evan asked

He knows that Lily can hear everything and feels even more ashamed than before.

“not really…” he knows that he’s being very unclear, but he has no idea how to tell them without it sounding super weird. Even though it probably already does.

Before they can ask questions again, he says. “I have both.”

Now they look even more confused, he’s slowly getting tired of the whole thing. He’s also getting a little cold since he’s still in his underwear.

The doctor looked at him with a face that showed that she was thinking deeply, until there seemed to be a light bulb above her head. “Mister Snape are you intersexual?” the doctor asked, looking very interested.

Severus looked a little confused. He had no idea, his mother never told him what he was precisely.

“excuse me what does that mean?” Miss Evan asked the doctor.

The doctor looked at miss Evan and started to explain. “Well, it would mean that mister Snape was born with both male and female body parts.”

Severus can feel miss Evan looking at him.

“Severus?” He can hear Lily move behind the curtain, but tries to focus on miss Evan.

“I was born with both body parts.” He says hoping they won’t ask for more answers.

He looks up from Miss Evans face and to the doctor.

“Is that the reason I’m bleeding?” he asked. 

The doctor looked at a few of her papers and then put them back on her table. “I’m not so sure mister snape but I think that might be the reason. I would still have to see for myself.”

Severus looked at Miss Evan and then at the doctor, “Sorry miss Evan could you please stand behind the curtain?” he asked her feeling a little dumb for having asked her to stay in the firs place.

“sure, I will wait with Lily. We’ll be right here.” She told him with a motherly smile. Something he hadn’t seen for a while.

About a half an hour whent by and it was clear that Severus was not dying.

“The result came back, and Severus is completely fine. A little underweight but so far as I know healthy.”

It was a relief that he wasn’t dying but now he just had one more question.

“But then why was I bleeding?” he asked the doctor.

“Well Mister Snape, you had what we would call a period. It is quite special that that had happened since most of the times intersexual people are born infertile. And most of the time not able to have menstrual cycles.” She said her eyes on Severus.

Severus had no idee if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

“You don’t have to worry, your completely fine, I will give you some pads to take home and put on. If you have any questions you can always call or search on our site.” She handed him a pack of sanitary pads.

“Oh, do you think you would need help with how to put it on?” she had then asked him.

He took a look at the pads, it didn’t seem that hard.

“I think I will be fine, thank u.”

The doctor gives him a nice smile.

“Well then I don’t have anything more to say. Do you have any questions?” She asked taking her gloves off and putting them in the trash can.

“I don’t think so. thank u very much.” Severus took the Jacket that Miss Evan gave him.

“Well then I hope you will have a nice day.” The doctor said, giving him a small wave

He smiled back at her, “You too miss.”

They left the room and walked to the car.

“Oh, Severus do you want to put on the pads?” Lily asked.

Severus still didn’t really look at her.

“No, I will do it when I’m at home.” He answered her still looking at the ground. But now Lily is standing in front of him and stopping him from walking further to the car.

“You know you could have told me, right?” She said her voice showing her feeling of betrayal.

“I know, but I was just so scared you were going to think that I’m weird or something and not Want to be friends anymore.” He says still looking at the ground.

Lily lifts his head up

“I would never think like that Severus, we have been friends for over three years, it takes a lot more then that to get rid of me.” She told him with a small smile on her face.

Severus felt a smile creeping up his face too. 

“Your right, And I don’t know how to feel about that.” He says.

“Well, you better like it because I will annoy you for the rest of our miserable little lives.”

She pokes him in his stomach and Severus lets out a laugh.

The rest of the day went by with Severus doing research and texting Lily about everything he found out about being Intersexual.

* * *

Severus snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Lily now Standing in front of him.

She just nodded her head and went back to her drawer, she took out a few packages and gave him one of the packs.

“One is enough.” He told her, but she just threw the pack at him.

“Just hurry up so I can tell you about my super exciting news!” she bounced on the bed besides him and looks at the ceiling.

“Ok I be right back.” He walked out of the room to hear Lily yell a “Hurry up!” at him. 

He smiled and went into the bathroom to change.

“I hate periods, why do I have to be so unlucky to have them?” he whispers to himself as he changes his underwear and puts on a pad.

He walks back to Lily’s room and closes the door.

“Ok are you ready?” she asked him with sparkles in her eyes.

Severus smiled fondly at her.

“Jup, show me what you got.” He lies next to her.

Lily pulls out the same letter Severus got.

“Do you know what this is?” she asked him her voice a higher pitch.

“That’s the letter to Hogwarts.” He told her matter of factly

She just looked at him with disappointed eyes.

“Why didn’t you act like you didn’t know? So I can act all cool about it?!” she pushed him from the bed.

“Because I just got the letter myself. He told her with a smile knowing it annoyed her. 

She just pushed him and Hufft out loud.

“Whatever your no fun.” She told him with a fake pout.

Severus took some pity on her and asked her what her letter said.

“Well Mister Severus Snape wouldn’t you like to know?” she asked with a mischief smile on her face.

Severus gave her a bored stare.

“Well Miss Lily Evan’s I would indeed like to know, but if thats too much to ask then I will gladly leave the room.” He stood up to emphasize that statement.

“No! come back I will show you! “Lily grabs his hand and pulls him back to her bed.

“Look, the letter says that we need to be at the Kings Cross station on September 1st at 11 AM sharp. Man, that means we have to wake up early again.” Lily says dramatically.

Severus rolls his eyes at her and takes the letter.

“It’s the 3rd of august, we have about a month to get all the stuff we need.” He told her sitting up a little.

“your right, we can go to Diagon Alley? “she asked him picking at her nails. ‘

“And how would we get there?” he asked her back.

Lily just scrunched her nose like a bunny, something Severus found out she would do when she was thinking.

She out of nowhere sits up and looks Severus dead in his eyes.

“We can go with the train. It can be our little adventure!” she said bouncing up and down.

Severus looks a little unsure,

“I don’t know Lily, we have never traveled on our own. What if something bad happens?”

He knows that Diagon Alley is a place with a lot of magic and just thinking about that makes him feel a little stressed out but excited at the same time.

“We’ll be fine Severus, thats like the whole point, anything can happen. Do you see the adventures were going to have?” she looked in front of her like she was seeing a whole story on fold.

“Fine, but if something bad happens it’s on you.”

He takes the letter out of her hand. “Good lets go to Diagon Alley.” He says with a soft smile. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i have exams right now and their pretty exhausting but your comments are really nice to see, thats why i will try to keep my promise to do my best to upload chapters every monday from now on. thx for reading so far!! <3

Severus had been staying at the Evans household for about a week now and really doesn’t want to intrude any longer than that. He took a shower and let Lily do his hair in a ponytail. they then walked to the dining room were the rest of the family was waiting to have breakfast.

Petunia of course had a sour look on her face the whole time he was there but he couldn’t care any less, He set next to Lily and took a piece of bread from the plate. he was planning to only eat that but Lily had also put some apple pieces on his plate daring him to not eat it. She took a sip of her tea before opening her mouth.

“ Hey mom Sev and i wanted to go on a little trip before school starts.”

Miss Evan puts her spoon down. “ where too dear?” She then asked.

Lily knows that her parents won’t like the idea of Lily and Severus going to a place they can’t go to. So she decided to not tell them the whole trued.

“Well we wanted to get some school things seeing as school is starting in a few weeks. And Severus really wants to check this old book store out.”

She knew that her parents where a lot more agreeing if Severus was involved. they think of him as a good and responsible kid only because he keeps her out of trouble most times.

“uh hu, Where is this store to be exact?”

Her father looks at her with a raised eyebrow probably already seeing through her plan.

“Oh yeah uhm it’s in London, and I think it’s called Charing cross road. We already know what train to take and where to go so we won’t get lost or anything.”

Lily really hoped that they would just agree and let them go but she knows they will most likely want to know more. After all she had never travel that far without her parents.

“What about you Severus? Have you asked your parents?”

Miss Evan had taken a piece of apple from the basket on the table and looked at Severs with a small smile.

“ Not yet, but I’m sure they will let me go.”

He is lying. if they would know that he’s going to us money on himself instead of on them, they would most likely beat him to death.

“Ok if they let you go then I see no problem.”

To say Lily was surprised is an understatement, she had expected to beg her parents to let them go, she had been ready to do so. It all seemed a little too easy.

Her Mother had most likely seen her surprised face and giggled a little.

“We can’t keep babying you Lily you’re a big girl and I know that you two will do just fine.”

Lily looked at Severus with a big smile fist bumping the air.

“We did it Sev, were going to Diag- oh I mean the book store that you really like!”

Severus just rolled his eyes at her with a fond little smile on his face.

“Can’t wait.” He said back.

* * *

Eileen had been getting sicker, she knew she was. But they really couldn’t afford any of the new medicine that the doctors had recommended. She also knew that they had money problems because of her and that her husband had become a violent man because of them.

She really wished to go back to the old days where Tobias would give her kisses and hugs and not scream at her or hit her. she wished to go back to before Severus was born so that they could be happy again. But no, Severus had ruined everything the moment he was born. 

They had been so happy, just the two of them. Tobias had a good job it didn’t pay a lot but it was enough. They didn’t have debts and really just enjoyed each other’s company, she had left everything for him. Tobias had made his disdain for wizards clear but she just hoped to change his mind when they got married.

Married life was good for the first year but things started to change when they found out that Eileen was pregnant, Even though Tobias was happy Eileen was worried. They had a small amount of money and she just really wasn’t sure if having a baby would be the right choice. but with a lot of thinking they decided to just go on with the pregnancy.

Oh how she regretted that.

The pregnancy itself was already hard on her but when she got sick it just kept getting worse and worse. She had even tried to convince Tobias to just terminate the pregnancy but he was not having any of that. Especially when they found out it was going to be a boy.

Her husband had always wanted a son so he had been over the moon when they heard what they were going to have.

To take care of his wife and child he got another job. he wouldn’t tell Eileen what it was but the money he got from it was good enough to support both his wife and the baby so Eileen had never asked. 

Giving birth to Severus had almost killed her and she had to stay at the hospital for a month to make sure both she and the baby would be ok.

That’s when the Bills started to pile up.

she had a rough time when she got home with Severus, she had also noticed that her husband had changed, he seemed more nervus and would get irritated fast.

He would also be on the phone a lot and would look out of the window now and then like he would be waiting for someone.

She had played it off as him just having to get used to Severus being home.

She knew something more was going on but she was too tired to ask.

About two weeks of being home Eileen had first realized that something wasn’t right with Severus genitals when she had changed his diaper

He had a fold right under his balls that didn’t look quite right, she had told Tobias about it but he didn’t want to go to the hospital.

He said that it was too much money and that it would probably be nothing.

She hadn’t asked to go after that, she trusted her husband to make the right choice after all.

Things where not going well. She was Exhausted from being sick and having to take care of Severus.

He just wouldn’t stop crying. It gave her a headache and she just wanted him to stop.

The next three years weren’t any better, Tobias had been getting more and more angry and started to drink more. she also found out that her husband has a gambling addiction and that there was almost no money anymore.

And when you think things can’t get any worse it just did.

It was an accident, Severus had been four when his magic first showed. And it happened when she had asked her husband to bath Severus while she took her medicine.

She doesn’t remember every little thing. She just knows that she went to get some water and then heard her Husband yell and Severus cry like he had never done before. She had raced to the bathroom only to find Severus on the floor and Tobias standing over him with a look of horror.

Severus had Apparently used his magic to try and make the water hotter and ended up making it boil. Tobias had been burned trying to get him out of it but dropped him out of shock when he saw what he had done.

Severus had been ok, but Tobias had a burn on his back because of the boiling water.

Eileen had been planning to tell her husband that she was a witch but they had been having such a hard time lately that she just couldn’t find the right moment to do so.

To say Tobias had been mad would be an understatement. He was furious.

He had wanted to file an divorce but Eileen had begged him to stay. She really wouldn’t be able to survive on her own and she just loved her husband so much that if he left she would most likely die from heart break.

Tobias being the good man he is had decided to not get a divorce but their relationship had been ruined.

Eileen had always blamed Severus for all of their problems, after all the bad things started to happen when he was born. He had ruined everything.

And she would never forgive him for that.

* * *

“Mom?” Eileen shook herself out of her thoughts.

She had hoped for him to stay away for a little longer but of course that would not happen.

She turned to him and took a look at him. He looked a lot better than when he had left. 

Severus seems to hesitate before a look of determination settles on his face.

“do I have to buy anything at the store?”

Eileen looked confused at her son, he never asked to go to the store.

“I need some groceries for dinner.” She told him still wondering why he wanted to go to the store so bad.

“Ok I will go get them then.” He waited for her to give him some money and make a list of the stuff she needed. when she was done he took the list and when’d back outside, 

Eileen just signed before going back to smoking.

Severus was sure that his plan was going to work he only had to give back fake money as change and keep the real money hidden. So he could buy the things he needed for Hogwarts.

He smiled at himself for his smart brain and walked to the store

he got the groceries and walked back home. The real money felt like a stone in his pocket, it was not much but it was good for a start, if he kept doing this for a few weeks he would have enough to buy his things.

He gave the fake money to Eileen and walked as fast as he could to his room.

“Yes!! I did it.” He rolled on his bed proud that his plan worked, if he did this everyday he would maybe have enough to buy something nice for himself.

**_‘Like you deserve that.’_ **

Ah he had almost forgotten about that annoying voice, he turned around on his side and stared at the white wall.

_**‘how does it feel? Stealing from your parents that work so hard for you?’** _

Severus knew the voice was only trying to make him feel bad.

“fuck off” he whispered before taking out his phone.

He texted Lily that his parents had given him permission to go, and Lily told her parents that.

They would go two days before they would go to Hogwarts.

He was so excited. 


	5. Mister L

And just like that, a weeks past.  
Severus had saved up to 17,77 pound which was about 589 Galleons 11 sickles and 21 knuts, he hoped that would be enough. He knows that stealing money is a bad thing but he can’t help but feel little proud that his plan worked,

  
“guess I’m not that useless.”

  
Severus walks to the kitchen to look at the calendar.  
“Just two more days and were leaving. It’s good that I don’t have that much stuff to bring.”  
His father had been absent for a week now and he could not be more happy about that, walking in his own house without feeling like he could get hurt at any moment felt really nice.

  
He opened the fridge and took out some milk.  
“I haven’t had any cereal for a while now.”  
He puts the milk down and walks to the counter to grab a bowl and honey cereal. But then the bell rings.  
Severus flinches and tries to put the stuff back as fast as possible, it must be his dad.  
all the stuff is back in its place and he rushes to the front door.

  
“I’m sorry I had to clean the kitchen up an-“ He had expected to see his fathers angry face but was surprised when he saw that it was the man that he met on that bench that day.  
“Well hello there, what a coincidence! I didn’t expect to see you again so soon.”

  
Severus just stared at the man not really sure what to say, for some reason there is a very heavy feeling in his gut telling him that this man was no good.  
The man seemed to sense his discomfort and continued speaking.  
“Is your father home?”  
Severus shakes his head still not sure what to say, that day the man had known his name and kind of creeped him out.  
“How did you know my name?” he spoke before he could really think.

  
The man had a smile on his face but it looked...wrong. there was just something really off about him but Severus could not quite put his finger on what that something was.  
“Oh I’m sorry that must have spooked you a little um? I didn’t mean to come off like that.” The man rubs the back of his neck. “you could say I’m your fathers boss, he hasn’t showed up for some time and I was worried something was wrong.”  
Severus could see that the man was trying really hard to act like he was being honest, but he could see that he was not telling the whole truth.

  
“I’m sorry but he’s not home, he hasn’t been for a while.”  
He just really wanted this man to leave so he could make his cereal and read some of the books Lily borrowed him.  
The man said nothing for a moment but then he smiled very wide and lifted his arms.

“Ok, thanks for telling me that. I’m going to try and call him some more but if he shows up here could you please tell him to call me?” Severus nodded his head.  
The man patted his head and turned around to walk away.  
“Uhm wait! What’s your name?” Severus asked before he was around the corner.  
“you can call me mister L!” the man answered back. Before disappearing.  
Severus stood in the door opening for a minute before closing it.  
“what a weird man.” He says to himself.

* * *

Just one more day before Lily and him would got to Diagon Alley.  
He was nervous and excited at the same time, Lily was feeling the same way as she kept talking about all the things they would find and do once they were there.

  
“I just can’t wait!!” it’s going to be so cool!” she was walking next to the small lake in there secret hangout.“Neither can I, I would love to read the books they have there.”

  
Lily looked at him with raised eyebrows.

  
“You know I was joking when I said we were going to a book store, but I should have known that a nerd as big as you would have meant it.”

  
Severus just stuck his tong out at her and continued reading the potions and spell book Lily had given him.  
“So what are we learning today Master Snape.” She had plopped next to him under the tree and leaned in to see what he was reading.

  
“This seems interesting, it’s called ‘Accio’ it says that it’s a charm used to summon objects to the caster.” He puts the book on his lap and moves his hand in the movement of the drawings.  
“Like this, and then you say Accio! And the objects should fly your way.” He took a branch from the ground and mimicked the movements some more.  
Lily has her thinking face on and looks at the birds flying in the sky.  
“Does it work with living things?”  
Severus stopped for a moment and looks at the book.  
“I have no idea, the book only mentions objects but not Living things.”  
Lily and Severus looked through the book some more and Lily gave Severus some of the cookies her mom had given her.  
Before they knew it, it was time to leave.  
“See you tomorrow sev!” She waved and walked the opposite way.

Severus had the book in his bag and some of the cookies Miss Evan had made.

  
He was almost home when he had this weird feeling in his stomach telling him to run.  
He ignored it and walked the same pace but then a sound from one of the old abandon buildings scared him enough to speed up his pace a little bit.  
He could see his house from where he walked and felt a little relieved.

  
“Hey you!”

  
Severus flinched and didn’t think twice to make a run for it.  
He makes it to his front door but is dragged from behind by two strong gloved hands.

  
“I said hey! Are you deaf?”

  
The voice was heavy and deep in a unpleasant way, undoubtedly that of a man but Severus could not make out his face as he had a mask on.  
“let go of me!” Severus tries to wiggle his way out of the men’s hold.  
“And a noisy brat to.” The men signs before grabbing something from his pocket.

  
Severus feels like he’s about to faint from fear. Can’t his mother hear him? She must be up why isn’t she helping him?

  
the masked man pulls his hand out of his pocket and reveals a hand cloth.  
“guess we have to do this the hard way then.”  
Severus feels his heart sink and tries harder to wiggle free but the man’s arms just won’t let go.  
“NO! help mommy! Hel-“

  
The front door opens and Severus could cry from relieve  
‘She came I’m save now.’ He thinks letting out a shaky breath.  
He feels the men’s hold loosen on him.

  
“Hey what do you think you’re doing?”  
It was not his mother’s voice.  
Severus looks up to see the man he had seen a while ago. mister L if he wasn’t wrong.  
“ah sorry I must have been wrong, I thought he wanted to break in or something. My bad man.”  
The men looks sheepish at mister L and hurry’s the other way.

  
Severus has no idea what just happened. Why did the man attack him? Why is mister L here again?  
He’s still shaking but is determine to not cry, at least not in front of Mister L.

  
“Hey kid you ok?”

  
He rubs his head just like he had done last time. Severus really wanted to cry.

  
He nodded his head not trusting his voice to be stable.  
Mister L takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.  
“you really shouldn’t be out here after dark, there are bad people in this neighborhood who would hurt you in a instance. You’re ok now he was probably trying to scare you.  
Severus just took a deep breath.  
“Yeah I think your right.”  
He rushed past mister L and runs to his room.  
He lays on his bed and can hear his mom and mister L talk some more but he can’t really hear what their talking about.

  
so she had been a wake and didn't help him? Severus feels kind of hurt by that thought.  
The front door closes and silence is brought to the house again.  
Severus didn’t really sleep that night and read some of the books to get his mind off of things. And before he knew it he got a message from Lily.

From Lily <3:  
Hey sev!! Are you ready to go? I’m so excited!!

Severus looks out of his small window. He hadn’t slept at all.

From Severus:  
Jup, I am as ready as I could be.

He think about telling Lily about what happened but he decides against it, he doesn’t want to ruin her mood with his problems.

From Lily <3:  
Ok, I see at my house then?

Severus gets up and rubs his face, he want to feel happy but he’s just so tired.

From Severus:  
yes I’ll be there in an hour.

He puts his phone down and walks to the bathroom. He tries to look a little less like a zombie and presentable as possible so Lily won’t get worried.  
He hates to do it but he looks at the mirror to see if he at least doesn’t look that awful.  
“Could be worse.”

  
He takes a look at his mother in the kitchen and waves her bye.  
“I’m going to stay at Lily’s mom, bye.”  
His mother doesn’t even look his way and lets out a small noise to show that she heard him.  
Severus doesn’t let that bother him and walks out of the door on his way to Lily.

  
Mister Evans car stands Infront of their house ready to leave at any moment.  
“Sev! Finally you’re here, that took you an eternity!” Lily walks from behind the car and pulls him in for a bear hug.

  
“ Flower he’s five minutes early, you just don’t have any patience.” Mister Evan Is already in the car. Looking out of the window at them.  
“Are you all right boy? You seem a little tired.”

  
Lily lets go of him to take a good look.  
“I’m fine just couldn’t sleep because I was so excited.” He hoped they would fall for it.  
“Oh well then that would make two of you I have never seen Lily get up so early, I was very surprised.”  
Lily sticks her tong out at her dad and he does the same, Severus just laughs already feeling a lot better. He would make this a good day no matter what.

  
The trip there was nice and relaxing. Severus really likes spending time with Lily’s family, mister Evan is probably the only man Severus doesn’t hold an underlaying fear for.  
They finally get at the train station and stretch a little before walking inside.

  
“Ok now if anything happens you call me ok? No talking to strangers and definitely do not drink or eat anything someone gives to you.”  
Lily rolls her eyes and grabs Severus hand.

  
“We will be fine dad, we’re not baby’s remember? We will be just fine right Severus?”  
They now look at him and Severus nods his head.  
“ok I see you at dinner tonight, not any later understood.”  
He gives them a stern but caring look before hugging them both, they both say yes and walk to the train they need to take. Mister Evan waves them goodbye and the train leaves.

  
“Oh Sev we are really going to Diagon Alley!” Lily sits on the opposite side of him.  
“Can’t wait.” And this time he meant it.


	6. Chapter 6

  
The train trip it self is very nice.

  
Lily had done his hair in a ponytail again and put some very pretty silver clips in it.   
He liked them very much but didn’t say it because he didn’t want to sound too girly

  
After about ten minutes he had apparently fallen asleep and soft hands on his arm woke him up  
“Sev look!! Look we’re here!”

He looked outside of the window to see a Crowd of people with suitcases and bags. A lot of them were children most likely around their age.

“Do you think their also wizards?” 

He took a better look and notted his head.

“I’m pretty sure they are.”

They followed the route on Lily’s card and walked together through the streets, Admiring the pretty buildings and old statues. After walking for a few minutes Severus let out a sign. 

“Are you sure we are going the right way? I feel like the buildings are starting to look a little like my neighborhood. not pretty.” 

Lily stopped walking and looked at the card with her thinking face.

How cute.

“I’m sure it should be around here. If I’m correct it should have been right In front of us.”

Severus looked at the buildings.

“ I don’t know Lily, Maybe we shoul-“ 

Before he can finish his sentence there is a arm around his shoulder.  
He flinched and doesn’t move a Muscle.

“Hello lady’s can we help you? You seem lost.”

Severus turns his head to see a boy around their age. He has a bush of Messi Brown hair and round glasses, He has a very smug smile on his face like he knows they wil need his help. 

Brat.

“First of all no, second of all can you not touch him? Your making us uncomfortable.” 

Lily has a glare on her face and is looking at the boy with pointed eyes like she’s challenging him to not leave them alone.

The boy Pulls his arm away from Severus and puts his hands up in Surender.

“Wow. Easy tiger, you just seemed like you needed help I did’t mean to scare you.”

He still has that annoying smile on his face, Severus just wants to punch it off.

“ James, who are you Annoying now?”

Three other boys walk their way, two of them are holding bags.

“I’m not doing anything Remus, I’m just trying to help them.”

He says with a annoyed face 

One of the boys ‘Remus’ walks to him.

“I’m sorry if he’s bothering you. He can be a real A hole if he wants to.” 

Severus doesn’t dislike this one that much, he seems nice. He nods his head and looks to the bags Remus is holding.

“ do you know where Diagon Ally is?” 

The boys stand still and look at him with big eyes.

“You’re wizards?” 

The one that had been an ass ‘James’ he remembered. Looks at Lily with a bigger smile. 

“So that means your going to Hogwards?”  
He asked hopefull.

Severus sneers at him.

“Yes we are. We have been looking for Diagon Alley for about a few minutes now but we just can’t find it.”

Lily answers looking a little excited.

“Oh we can take you! It’s not that far from here.”

James kind of pushed Severus out of the way so that he’s standing in front of Lily. 

“ let’s just go back I don’t have time for this.” 

One of the guys the one with long black hair looks very bored at them. 

“ don’t be like that Sirius! We need to help them!” 

The guy ‘Sirius’ just signs and pushes his hair out of his face.

As he pulls his arm up Severus can see a glimpse of something under his shirt.

He stares a little at Sirius. 

Somethings not right with this guy.

“I think that’s very nice of you but directions would be just fine.” 

James looks a little let down by that but perks up pretty fast.

How about i give you my number? we have to go but i can send you the directions. 

Severus knows he's just asking Lily for her number and rolls his eyes 

"Sure,"  
James takes his phone out and gives it to Lily.   
after she had put her number in she turnd to the rest of the boys.   
"we are Lily and Severus by the way. what are your names?"

James turns around and points his finger at the boys.

The short one is Penny, the one that acts like a mom is Remus and the one that has anger issues is Sirius. 

Sirius points his middel finger at him. 

"Well it's very nice to meet you all, thanks for helping us."   
Lily says 

James seems to pretty much melt at every singel move she makes, Severus just wants to gag.

"Of cours! we'll see you at Hogwards then." 

Remus pretty much drags James away and the rest followes. 

"I don't like him at all."  
Severus says when they are around the corner 

Lily just smiles at him and holds his hand.   
"Don't be like that, they were super nice."

Severus smirks at her   
"You just say that because 'James' has a thing for you."

he says in a sing song way.  
Lily goes red and hits his arm. 

"He doesn't he was just being nice."  
  
Lily looks the other way, and Severus thinks it's adorable

* * *

  
They found Diagon Ally a few seconds later and had a great time.

  
The people there looked very interesting and he even saw some trolls.   
Severus got worried when he saw the prices of the things and didn’t know if he had enough money for everything.  
They had about everything on the list except the ropes. 

  
“Sorry young lady but that’s not enough.”  
The man said to Severus.

  
Severus felt very dejected and took the cloak of the counter. 

  
“He’s a boy and I will pay for it.”   
Lily takes the cloak out of his hand and puts it back on the counter.

  
“No Lily it’s ok, I don’t really nee-“

  
“Sev you always do things for me it’s ok.”

  
Severus doesn’t say anything and just waits for her to be done.  
**_‘Of course your plan didn’t work you idiot what did you think.’_**

  
Severus looks down, upset that he didn’t have enough money to buy everything himself.

  
“Here you go!” Lily pushes the bag in his hand. 

  
Severus takes it and thanks her for it promising to pay her back.   
“You don’t need to Sev, see it as an early gift. “

  
Of course Lily being the angel she is wouldn’t except any money.

  
“Lets go eat something I’m hungry.”

  
Severus puts the bag in the trolly Lily took with her so they wouldn’t need to carry the stuff  
They found a small tea shop that you could also order food at.  
After eating and drinking some of the best tea Severus had,   
They left to go to the train station.

  
“Hey Lily, can I sleep at your house again?” 

  
Lily looked at him with a questioning face. 

  
“Sure, but we are going to leave in two days. You don’t want to spent some time with your family?” 

  
Severus thinks a little on how to not make it suspicious.

  
“Well I already said bye to them and my mom wanted to know if I could go with you to The train station.” 

  
Severus had already put all his stuff in suitcases by his small window so that he would be able to leave without his parents knowing he would go to Hogwarts.  
“of course you can! That would be so much fun!”

  
Lily didn’t ask any thing more and they left.

  
After a few hours they were finally home.   
Lily had already asked her dad if Severus could go with them when they would leave to the station. He of course said yes.

  
“I’m gonna go and grab my suitcases.” 

  
Lily’s dad had put him off at his house waiting for him to come back.

  
“You sure you don’t need help? Lily has like ten bags and thats just bags there are also suitcases. I’m pretty sure she’s planning to take her whole room with her.”   
Mister Evan laughed.

  
“It’s fine I don’t have a lot to take with me.”

  
Severus sneaked into his house and hoped that his mom would be asleep. Fortunate the house was deadly silent.  
He took his small suitcase and left the house. 

  
“I’m done.”  
He went back to sit next to Lily. 

  
“That’s all?”   
Mister Evan looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah I don’t want to take to much stuff with me, I don’t really need that much to begin with.”

Mister Evan looked at him a few more minutes before starting the car. 

  
The next morning was calm and relaxing for Severus as he now didn’t have to worry about the school stuff.   
His plan was to just go without telling his parents.

  
If that was going to work or not well he would see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this took a little longer. i was very busy with school and my homework.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a very short chapter i know, but the next one is going to be a lot longer, i'm sorry babe but this is nothing compared to whats going to happen. ( insert Evil laughter. )


End file.
